1. Field
A system and method are disclosed, which generally relate to robotic figures, and more specifically to animatronic figures.
2. Surrounding Background
An animatronic figure is a robotic figure, puppet, or other movable object that is animated via one or more electromechanical devices. The term “animated” is meant to be interpreted as to move to action. The electromechanical devices include electronics, mechanical, hydraulic, and/or pneumatic parts. Animatronic figures are popular in entertainment venues such as theme parks. For example, animatronic characters can be seen in shows, rides, and/or other events in a theme park. The animatronic character's body parts, such as the head and the arms, may generally move freely. However, the animatronic character is usually incapable of freely roaming or walking from one place to another.
Various animatronic systems have been created over a number of decades to control the animatronic figure. The control of these systems has steadily progressed over the last forty years from mechanical cams to mini computers to board-based systems, but the underlying approach has changed little.
In general, a current animatronic figure moves in a very mechanical fashion. In other words, the current animatronic figure gives the appearance of moving like a robot rather than giving the appearance of moving like a living creature.